


When The Burger Made Things Better

by GuacaWuacaFlamez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry!Ben becomes Uwu!Ben, Ben would hang the moon for Rey, Boyfriend Ben, Established Relationship, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Food, Girlfriend Rey, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reylo prompt sort of, SNoke is an asshole, Vaginal Fingering, i can't with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuacaWuacaFlamez/pseuds/GuacaWuacaFlamez
Summary: Ben Solo FaceTimes his girlfriend to rant about a horrible day at his out-of-town seminar. It shouldn’t surprise him how arousing it is to watch her eat on camera while he talks, but hey, you learn something new every day.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	When The Burger Made Things Better

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw the manips of Daisy Ridley eating a burger and Adam Driver's Last Week Tonight appearance on Twitter and decided to come out of hiding to hastily write this piece of smut? Non-beta'ed because I have no friends.

_Fucking pissed_ was the understatement of the century. It was one thing to be called upon in the middle of the night by his annoying colleague for some workplace matter. It was another thing for aforementioned annoying colleague to foist the rest of his conference presentations on him with no warning because he was diagnosed with an “overnight case of pneumonia.”

“You’ve _got_ to be fucking with me, Hux, I swear to God—“ Ben Solo snarled into the phone, only to be cut off by a series of racking coughs on the other end.

“Look, any other time I _would_ be fucking around with you, but I’m really not fit to present the rest of the seminars right now,” Armitage Hux wheezed with a rattle that curled Ben’s lip in disgust. “I’ll have my assistant email you a Dropbox link containing my seminar notes and materials. There’s no one else from our company who can do this besides Phasma, and she’s got her hands full with the accompanying workshops.”

“You should’ve thought about this before getting sick.” Ben knew he was being irrational. One glance out the window displayed the chilling effects of Mother Nature as snowflakes fell lazily to the ground. Hell if he knew how Hux developed pneumonia. _But shit, the timing…_

The weird cough-and-snort hybrid on the other end of the line perpetuated Ben’s grimace.

“You know as well as I do that Snoke cuts costs down every year—“ Hux began.

“It’s not just _your_ job on the line now, Hux, it’s _mine,_ too,” Ben raked anxious fingers through his hair. “Don’t drag me into your shit; you made the mess, now clean it up.”

A sigh filled the handful of seconds as a heart rate monitor steadily beeped in the background.

“I actually cannot leave this place until my body improves. Look, I’ll owe you so much if you do this for me. Anything. Please, Ben…”

The tall man scoffed, sitting down heavily in the flimsy desk chair of his hotel room. “You’re begging?” He mocked with half the fire he’d had at the beginning of the phone call.

“Yes.”

Another pregnant silence.

_“Fuck.”_

* * *

Ben’s predictions had come true.

After the first presentation of the day, he’d taken his fifteen-minute break to answer one of the many missed calls from Snoke, and taken the verbal dressing down as professionally as he could without hurling a chair across backstage.

Though Hux’s outlines were meticulous, Ben’s presentation exposed his inexperience with the material, something Snoke was all too happy to point out.

The call left Ben feeling drained, stressed, and unfocused.

He just had to give two more presentations that morning, and then his personal circle of hell would be over. He wanted to crawl into bed and bury himself under the covers for a whole week.

His second presentation went a bit more smoothly, but he could tell from the audience that he was still failing to engage them the way Hux was able to. How that pasty white stick of a man with the sickly red hair managed to command the conference room was a mystery to Ben.

By the end of his talk, Ben could feel the tiny vein on his forehead popping from the strain his body was under. A glance at his watch informed him he another hour before his last presentation, to which he gathered up his papers, made a beeline for the elevator, and rode up to his room in stony silence.

* * *

“Fuck!”

Papers exploded against the wall the second the thick hotel room door clicked shut. His stiff black briefcase now sported a dent at the corner. Ben couldn’t give two shits about it even if he wanted to.

Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the onslaught of frustrated tears, he muttered a few more choice obscenities about Hux and Snoke before falling backwards onto his bed.

_Rey._

He should call Rey.

Ben propped himself up on his elbows with a slight crease in his forehead. How could he have forgotten? The best part of his life came in the form of a gorgeous, sassy, fiercely loyal woman by the name of Rey Niima, his… _girlfriend._

The title still felt new, like it didn’t belong on his tongue.

Thanks to his childhood friend Poe Dameron’s bi-annual movie marathon of Galaxy Battles, a heated argument about the movie’s main characters sparked a coffee date the next day, which resulted in breaking Ben’s romantic dry spell of five years. She gave as good as she got, something Ben hadn’t experienced in the small number of past dates and relationships he’d been in. It fascinated him.

Eight months and counting, and they were holding their own just fine. It had only been a couple weeks ago that Rey had taken him up on moving in with him. Every time he remembered that she was willingly sharing his life with him on such an intimate level, the thought made his stomach do a happy little flip.

He changed out of his suit jacket and tie, throwing on a plain ribbed sweater in an attempt to relax before calling Rey.

Grabbing his phone, he cursed softly at the number of missed calls from an angry boss before tapping on the FaceTime app. His eyebrows furrowed as he waited for her to pick up.

“Ben!”

Rey’s voice, tinny through the small phone speaker, carried a warmth that filled the room. Immediately Ben’s shoulders sagged, releasing the tension coiled tightly within.

“Rey.”

Any other time, he would have blushed at the desperation he heard in his voice. Today was not that day.

“How’s the conference going?” Her bright smile echoed the twinkle in her eyes as she lounged in the living room, eight hours away.

He only hesitated for a moment before blurting out, “Horrible.”

The smile was gone in an instant, replaced with furrowed brows of her own.

“What’s wrong?”

He launched into what he hoped was a coherent retelling of the past 12 hours, his ire rising again from the memories. Rey nodded and hmmed sympathetically as he talked and gesticulated animatedly.

Somewhere in the middle of his diatribe, he briefly noticed Rey looking elsewhere, but he ignored it in favor of getting all of his bottled emotions out into the open.

“Ben, one second, okay?” Rey interrupted with an apologetic smile before placing the phone down to give him a view of his apartment ceiling. He heard the door open and the slightly bored rumble of whoever Rey was talking to before she shut the door.

“Back!” She propped her phone against something on the coffee table, a large paper bag at her side. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to eat this while you talk. I’m still listening, don’t worry,” Rey assured him as she pulled out a to-go box from their favorite burger place and set it on her lap.

Ben blinked.

His stomach growled.

“That looks good.” He mumbled, his brain unsure of whether to hold onto the high-stress energy fueling his rant or to convert prior energy into a weird mixture of arousal and hunger.

His girlfriend beamed at him as she popped the lid open. The sight made his mouth water, and he belatedly realized he had foregone breakfast due to frantic preparation for taking on Hux’s presentations. His stomach grumbled again with the petulance of a pouting child.

She motioned for him to continue talking as she spread a couple napkins over her lap.

“Uh, right,” Ben cleared his throat, trying to reclaim the previous mood of irritation. “So I was trying to explain to Snoke that—“

“Friday fitness,” Rey softly joked to herself, “doing some serious lifting.”

Ben was caught speechless as he watched her little nose scrunch up and her eyes crinkle shut. She lifted the burger to her mouth and took a huge bite of juicy, tender meat, crisp lettuce and tomato, and gently-toasted brioche bun.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ you deeply weird, _small–_ small thing.” Ben breathed in a mixture of reverent amazement and incredulity. Rey tossed her head back to catch the tail end of a pickle slice in her mouth, her eyes twinkling with mirth at her boyfriend’s reaction as she chewed.

“Sorry, I mean, I just—“ Ben stuttered, trying to get his brain to cobble together some semblance of an apology for calling the most adorable person in his life “deeply weird.”

“‘M I sxughy?” Rey forced around the mouthful. His brain was drawing blanks left and right. His world was reduced to a tiny phone screen and a beautiful woman, his woman, eating a mouthwatering burger in front of his eyes. His dick twitched.

“Wha— what?” He asked in a daze, captivated as she chewed enough to swallow, his throat bobbing in an imitation of what he was beholding.

“Am I sexy?” Rey smirked, licking the back of her hand where a stray dollop of mayonnaise had landed.

“All the time, but _especially_ now.” His naked honesty made her raise an eyebrow before she placed her burger back in its box, a new gleam of fire in her eyes.

“I think you need a distraction, love.” Her voice took on husky quality, one that his cock was very familiar with. He almost looked down at the growing bulge in his pants with disgust, so Pavlovian and base was the response.

“Y-you do?”

Rey licked the grease off of her fingers slowly one by one.

“Go on, Ben,” she said softly, invitingly. “Unzip your pants.”

Ben’s mouth fell open for a few gobsmacked seconds before he sprung into action. He looked around frantically for something to prop his phone against. Grabbing his recently-abused briefcase, he hastily put the device down, unbuckling his belt and cursing the tiny zipper for being so hard to grasp with large fingers. A moan of relief escaped his lips as he shoved his dress pants and boxer briefs down his thighs, freeing his throbbing erection.

“Oh Ben, I miss you so much,” Rey breathed, both aroused and melancholic as her wide eyes took in the body part so affected by her.

“Miss you too, sweetheart,” His eyes slid shut as he took himself in hand and slowly pumped up and down.

“That’s it, start off nice and slow,” She encouraged. A rustle of fabric on the other end had him opening his eyes to peek at the screen.

“Rey!” He choked.

Her dark shirt was beside her on the couch, the maroon lace bra doing little to hide her stiff nipples begging to be licked and sucked.

“I can’t wait until you come home tomorrow,” Rey sighed as her hand unhooked the offending undergarment and peeled it away from her breasts.

“It was only for the weekend, sweetheart, but—“ Ben grunted as his hand gave a particularly delicious twist on the upstroke.

“Yes.” He heard her breathy agreement as she began to finger herself. “Too long. Need you.”

“Fuck.”

The silence was punctuated with their moans and the squelching sounds of Rey’s diligent fingers at work. Ben turned his head to watch his girlfriend gently knead her breasts. His free hand trembled in harmony to her rhythm, remembering just how perfectly her breasts fit within his palms.

“Wish I could be with you, Ben,” Rey listened to his groan as they both built up to their respective orgasms.

“Wish I could be inside you right now,” He concurred, fisting his hand faster and tighter around his cock.

“As soon as you’re home, you can be inside me; I’ll be ready.” She assured him, her tone becoming more ragged.

“I’ll hold you to that… promise… _Shit, Rey!_ ” Ben cried as the heat at the base of his spine exploded, racing through his swollen cock in spurts of hot cum. Aside from the ringing in his ears, he vaguely heard his girlfriend wail his name as she reached her own climax. His hips twitched in time with the throbbing in his cock, echoed by his beating heart. “Holy fucking shit.”

“ _Fuck,_ Ben.” Rey moaned weakly, sounding satisfyingly sexed-out through the phone.

They lay quietly together for a few minutes, letting their empty minds recover neuron by fired-up neuron. Ben slowly became aware that his hotel room A/C had kicked on, making the sweat on his skin feel that much cooler.

Finally, Rey cleared her throat.

“You have about three minutes to clean up and get dressed before your burger’s delivered, love.”

Ben looked over at his phone blankly. She was smiling at him, radiant in the afterglow. A bit of color rushed to her cheeks as she continued, “I placed an order for your favorite while you were telling me about your shitty morning. They have a branch up there, y’know.” She lazily circled her nipple, her gaze averted.

 _Gods, this woman._ Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as the thought of someone caring about him, making sure he had his basic needs met, and going out of their way to make him feel better and heard and _fucking cherished,_ overwhelmed him.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He was sure she could see the stars reflected in his eyes as he choked out the endearment, and he couldn’t bring himself to care about how sappy he looked. He would do anything for her; this incredible, adorable woman who shared his life.

Her face shone. “I know.” She glanced down at herself with a chuckle, getting ready to go clean herself up, before looking back to the camera. “Just one more presentation, Ben, and then you can come home.” Her soothing voice had an edge of excitement to it. “You can do it, love.”

Ben nodded, a small goofy grin stealing across his face. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised. She mirrored his smile.

“See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um... thanks for reading? :D It's been a while since I've written. But boy did it feel good to stretch out the writing muscles for a little bit. Maybe I'll be writing more frequently again. We'll see. :)


End file.
